


"I Like Dogs."

by romocon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, POV Third Person, Parent Hank Anderson, This Is STUPID, i forget writing these, i had written these on a camping trip, its been awhile, theyre not that great but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romocon/pseuds/romocon
Summary: Two (very) short stories about Connor, Hank, and Sumo I had written back in 2018.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Kudos: 3





	1. Bristle Brush

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hank gives Connor a brush for Sumo and teaches him how to use it.

The door to the house opened with a blast and in flood the snowflakes and cool winds. Hank and Connor stepped in and closed the door quickly. They turned on the lights and stood and brushed the snow off themselves.

They had just come back from a case. It was December 17th, 2038 and the snow was incredible.

Hank called Sumo and let him out the door for a quick bathroom break. Connor watched out the window and saw Sumo roll in the snow and make snowdogs.

"Does Sumo not get cold?" Connor asked Hank, who was in the kitchen.

"Nah. He's Sumo. He never gets cold," Hank replied, smirking.

Connor returned his attention back to Sumo and noticed that he wanted in. Connor opened the door and ushered the dog in quickly so no more snow would get inside.

Sumo was currently covered in snow and looked happily up at Connor. Connor smiled down at the st. bernard and yelled at Hank. "What do I do with all the snow?"

Hank, undressed from all of his snow layers, walked up to Connor with some object in his hands. "You gotta brush him," he told Connor.

Connor stared and analyzed the object. It was a bristle brush and it was used to brush animals of thicker coats. He didn't understand what to do with it, though.

"I'll show you how to use it." Hank laughed and got down on his knees next to Sumo. He lifted and showed Connor the brush before stroking it from Sumo's neck and down his back. He did it several times before handing the brush to Connor.

"Now you try."

Connor took the brush into his hand and showed Sumo to let him know he was going to brush him now. He put the brush on Sumo's back and brushed downward, brushing the area Hank hadn't covered. He stopped halfway and looked at Hank for approval.

Sumo faced Connor and began licking his face. Hank smiled as Connor laughed and struggled to continue brushing Sumo.

"So, yeah, just keep doing that until you've brushed every bit of him," Hank told Connor. Hank stood up from the two and went back to the kitchen to finish whatever he had been doing.

Connor nodded and proceeded to brush Sumo. _'I like dogs,'_ Connor thought to himself.

He android repositioned himself and sat cross-legged on the floor. Sumo noticed and moved himself onto Connor's lap and rested his head on Connor's leg.

Connor brushed smoothly and nicely, making sure to get all the snow off of the dog's coat before brushing. He then stopped and thought for a moment.

 _'Bristle brushes brush hair, right?'_ he asked himself, looking in Hank's direction. _'Hank still has some snow in his hair.'_

Connor looked back at Sumo and pointed at Hank. Sumo barked and sat up for Connor. The android stood up with the brush in hand and made his way to the kitchen where Hank was. Sumo followed suit.

"Hank, there is still snow in your hair," Connor noticed. He looked at the brush and held it up. "Do you want me to brush it out?"

Hank turned around and jumped from Connor. "Argh, _no_ , Connor! The brush is meant for dogs _only!_ "

Connor stared. "But your hair is snowy. And you said it brushed all hair lengths," Connor said.

Sumo barked at Hank and Connor before licking Connor's hand, asking for more brushing.

"Just... go brush Sumo. Only for dogs, Connor. Dogs," Hank reminded him. Connor nodded and walked back into the living room with Sumo and sat down.

Sumo laid back down on Connor's lap and once again rested his head on Connor's led. Connor began stroking the St. Bernard and brushed him until the dog fell asleep. Connor didn't need to sleep, so he didn't move and continued brushing Sumo.

 _'I really like dogs,'_ Connor thought as he wrapped his arms around Sumo's neck and hugged him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Sumo, and Connor go to the park. Hank takes a frisbee along and throws it for Sumo.

Hank drew his arm back and swiftly swung around. Through the air flew a yellow disk. Hank clapped as Sumo bounded after the object and caught it in his mouth. Sumo trot up to Hank and gave it back to him.

Connor stood off to the side and watched everything. He analyzed the movement of Hank's and the speed of the disc and Sumo. He noticed that the point of the frisbee was to be thrown and then caught. Sumo would drop it sometimes, but he always returned it nonetheless.

Connor's LED flickered yellow. Sumo brought the disc back to Hank and waited.

"Ready, Sumo?" Hank asked the dog, pulling his arm back and then swinging. "Go!"

Without a thought, Connor took off after the frisbee too. He ran next to Sumo, flying over the grass chasing the frisbee. When Connor got close, he jumped up and caught it in his hands. He admired the piece of plastic before looking back to Hank. Sumo wagged his tail next to Connor.

Hank, however, just started dumbfounded. "Connor, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I caught the frisbee, Hank. That's what it's made for," Connor answered, glancing at Sumo before petting him.

"No, Connor! It's only for Sumo!" Hank yelled, holding back a laugh. "Bring it back."

Connor ran back to Hank with Sumo by his side and gave Hank the frisbee. Hank shook his head.

"I can't believe you chased after a frisbee like a dog," Hank commented. Connor cocked his head to the side. That was its purpose wasn't it?

"I do not understand. That is not the function of a frisbee?" Connor asked, gesturing to the piece of plastic. Sumo barked and nudged Connor. He wanted to continue playing.

"No, Connor. A frisbee is a toy that only dogs play with," Hank reminded. "I guess it could be used with people, but we're getting Sumo some exercise, Connor."

Connor nodded. After the brief description, Hank decided for the best that Connor could chase the frisbee as well, but only if he let Sumo catch it a few times as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all i had ever written for this mini story thing. i hope anyone enjoyed it LMAO. remember to have some water and a snack today.


End file.
